


【臣太】攝影者的餐點與駕駛技巧

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [51]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 看見進行拍攝工作的臣的太一，內心悄悄的萌生了害羞的想法……
Relationships: 伏見臣/七尾太一
Series: A3！短篇 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 1





	【臣太】攝影者的餐點與駕駛技巧

**Author's Note:**

> ✿OOC可能有，慎入

學校的課堂結束後，太一並沒有返回已經成為第二個家的寢室偷閒，而是前往了鄰近的劇團欣賞演出、觀摩學習。在他心滿意足地結束一天的行程、準備往宿舍的方向前進時，意外看見了早晨分別時便告知他今日有全天拍攝行程的臣趴在草地上、操作著攝影機械的身影；他遠遠地看著對方捧著自己熟悉的單眼相機拍攝完眼前主角的靜態照後，小心翼翼地將相機收入專用包中，又站起身到腳架旁控制滑軌的攝影機。太一慢慢地靠近，但仍與臣和拍攝者保持了一段距離，不發一語的靜靜觀察，直到確認完小小螢幕中效果的拍攝對象與臣相互行禮、握手言謝後，太一依然沒有靠近。

不是他不想靠近，而是他還來不及邁開步伐，就彷彿被眼前的畫面給勾走了魂。

太一一直都知道攝影的器材相當昂貴，雖難以用成正比來解釋，可這些器材的實質重量也著實不辜負「貴重」二字。他曾經想要幫忙臣整理房內原本只是興趣、卻因為加入劇團而變得越來越專業多樣的攝影工具，卻因為輕忽了一些腳架和用具的重量差點要支付高額賠償及到醫院復健科報到，在臣的堅持下他便不再直接碰觸這些用品，而是改為主動詢問、在對方的引導指示下協助。正因為他知曉那些物品的噸位，也因此知道那絕對要相當好的體力才有辦法搬動用具四處跑動、進行長時間的拍攝，可他沒想到的是在收拾的情況下，竟然還能夠感受到肌肉的力與美，並為之失神――

或許是因為任務結束而想趕快回宿舍沖洗疲憊、也可能是結束後輕鬆愉快的心情讓他不如平日謹慎小心，臣兩肩上各扛了一支腳架、卻不顯負擔地輕輕鬆鬆放入左京借給他的汽車後車廂，隨即又將三四個裝著鏡頭、電池與記憶卡等同樣分量不輕的專用包一手拿起，另一手將之一一放入後座。太一曾在GOD座見過專業的攝影團隊前往拍攝戲劇宣傳照，器具縱然只多不少，但幾乎沒有工作人員有辦法在辛勞的長時間拍攝完畢後，還能有這樣的氣力從容收拾；就在臣關上車門、一粒汗珠沿著臉頰自額際滑落至下頷並墜在草地上的那一剎那，立時奪走了太一平穩的呼吸。

雖然已和臣發展出親密關係，兩人之間的水乳交融卻仍停留在再平凡不過的狀態，在上方的陰影籠罩住下方柔韌的軀體，能夠看見對方的表情、也可以體會被保護的安全感，感受並不差；即使太一偶爾也會浮現想要壓制住對方的衝動，但擔心對方平日已為許多宿舍裡的「家務」操勞、若是傷到了身體可一點都不好，便就那樣維持著最常見的姿勢，沒有非改變不可的想法。可在看著臣搬運道具、心裡浮現「體力跟身材一樣好」的那一刻，太一的腦海裡驀地閃過許久以前看過的動作片畫面：男人的雙臂輕輕鬆鬆就托起了女人的全部重量、自在地穿梭在房內，又或者男性慵懶地靠著床頭、僅憑雙手握住女性的腰際便出力控制對方身軀上下代替下半身進出的動作……

「太一？」

「咕嘟……臣哥！」

聽見對方吞嚥口水的聲音，臣忍不住輕笑出聲：「這是怎麼了？難道太一看到我就覺得餓了？」

「呃、這個……」

「早上我已經先拜託雪白先生幫忙看一下我燉煮的醬汁，回去馬上就可以開飯啦。」

「嗯，喔，那我就上副駕駛座了喔……」

爽快又自在回答的臣全然沒想到，此刻關於用餐與駕駛的話題會延續至深夜……

**Author's Note:**

> ======  
> 其實是我昨天因公務跟著影片拍攝班跑了一整日的產物，雖然攝影團隊完全沒有我的菜（？）但將他們的體力和身材套到臣身上之後，我立刻就浮現了太一應該要對福利表示點什麼啊的詭異靈感XD


End file.
